A FIGHT WITHIN ME
by anononymas
Summary: nicholas is having  thoughts after kissing mia ,what his thoughts really are ?  are they going to make mia's life more worse or good ? find out !


THE FIGHT WITHIN Me

_a valentine speical for my favorite couple in world mia and nicholas, and btw i don't own them all characters belong to their respective owners. _

I sat up on my bed , i was sweating all over , i just couldn't sleep if i do well i just can't , it's so confusing at some point and another point i can't figure out what's happening to me , why does this keep happening to me ? i wouldn't debate my dream as a nightmare but merely some feeling i don't want to feel right now a feeling that has gotten me over ever since i frist saw her . gosh its so difficult when she is around. the fact that iam her sworn enemy well in her mind at least who 's trying to take her crown i couldn't hlep but feel admired , jealous , happy , sad . where did these things even come from ? they didn't exsist before so why i feel this now? is this right or wrong ?

I went up and opened my window i let some fresh air get in my thoughts maybe this will hlep me forget about these _feelings _or the dream in that dream i kept seeing her just her face it was before too but now its more visible ever since well kissed her . yes i kissed her

iam an idiot who kisses forcefully? well i have kissed a lot of women but none not one of them made me feel like this like iam feeling right now . i kissed her yesterday yet still her kiss tingles in my mouth . when i kissed her i thought of nothing i just did it just like that . my uncle did told me to " romance " her but i wasn't planning to kiss her i just wanted to charm her like i always do to other women . this however was difficult she was stubborn and strong headed yet very naive and sweet at same time. i remember dancing with her on her birthday it was really romantic i somewhat felt very close to her at one point ofcourse the pint sized kiddy prince had to interpurt us. stupid prince. why can't he hang out with people his age? i bet there are lot of little girls for him. its not like everyday you have your soulmate ... wait soulmate ... nah mia is not my soulmate if she was well ... things would be different ... . ah well must andrew jacoby be her soulmate although they didn't look like as far iam convinced even they are togather which is gross i swear i don't see anything between them i did saw that thing in him and lady elyssa yesterday . i wish mia would feel that same about me . what iam wishing ? it's impossible! me and mia togather! never well for fact she is my rival and other well i don't know she hates me really hates me ofcourse who wouldn't if you do this to anyone . i know when i kissed her everything was different shocks of electricity went through my body. when she wrapped her arms on my neck brought me closer i was on cloud nine i brought closer her to me and i never wanted let go of her. it was so sopmentenous yet so sweet . it was like i wanted her not her crown not her throne but only her. she made me forget what kind of person i was and brought another side a whole new side which was new in my opinion and ofcourse she came to her senses smacking me telling me trying to steal her crown making her furious which was so stupidlly cute . i couldn't hlep it i reached out for her more once again i felt jolts but i loved it i loved every minute of it i loved holding her, i loved her ... that thought stopped me dead ... love? i love mia now ? wasn't that just an attraction ...pshhhhhh nonsense i don't loved her but still she made me think of so many things , i laughed at the memory when she made us fall in fountain i was scared scared for her tried to reach for her but she was really FURIOUS and walked away . maybe what i have done wasn't the best thing but still... and today she impressed me more by having children walk with her in prade nobody did and i do mean NOONE. i love children a fact i never told anyone i often vist them as anonymas doner give them gifts spend some time although never telling how i was which was gift i don't want media hovering me like it does it to mia which is brutul but today she outcasted me she actually showed she cared for genovia not just showed but merely it came out . my uncle doesn't agree with me but who cares ? i don't want him to give me orders iam 22 now for god's sake enough old to understand what is wrong and right. but i do know what iam doing to mia is wrong everything is wrong i shouldn't be doing that to her. shes smart lovely and really amazing .even i give up the crown i just want to her to see her happy that's it .. but that's not love right? or is it? no it couldn't be even it is she wouldn't care for me . why would she ? have i proven myself anything to her rather be a jerk around her i wish i had just once showed how i much i care for her maybe that will work but it wouldn't maybe its not in my league

but i can do one thing for her stop sbatogging her and make my uncle stop he did enough dirty tricks on her i wouldn't let him hurt her ever , so tomorrow iam going to him tell him what iam planning to do and move out genovia might be small but it has nice homes and iam going to find one. i will do everything in my power to stop him i don't care what he thinks but i will change _his_ thinking for mia's sake being king isn't important than seeing mia unhappy because of me . yes that's what iam going to do even it means never seeing mia again or even tell her i know it will break my heart but ...i guess its good she doesn't know this . but i will make up for lost time atleast remain friends with her or try to be i gotta tell her how i think about what she did in prade which iam very impressed . i grabbed a book and headed out .

as i head out only one thought occurs and this time i wouldn't fight it instead i already know its true iam in love with mia thermopolis renaldi .


End file.
